Blessed Unohana
The sun swelled in the sky, unable to overcome the dense fog and cool breeze that brushed through the land. All of Switzerland welcomed the soothing, yet freezing gale of wind that seemed to be permanent in the land. Trees shivered and shuddered and the many clouds coalsced into one lump of heavy smoke, ravaging the heavens with a plume of blackness. Despite the dreary atmosphere of the day, two figures strolled down a mountainside, following the faint spiritual signature of another individual it seemed, as the two bickered quite often. "You sure this is the right way" one voice said, disgruntlement was apparent in his tone. "Yes. Ask me a thousand times, my answer won't change!" she rebuted, quite annoyed herself. The rythmic, sexy sway of the womans hips were mesmerizing. Her long angelic golden locks spilled down her back like a waterfall. She wore long blue jeans, a white shirt, and a blue un-zipped jacket wore over. On her ring finger, a speckle of glistening golden shone through the weary nature of the moment. Despite the arguing, love was bequeath the trivial moment of brief altercation. A few seconds passed before she passionately kissed him on the cheek, and he returned the favor. Like a cycle, this continued until the large mans physique came into view. His midnight black ponytail billowed in the wind, his blood ran near cold as he dressed in a simple white t-shirt, plainly incapable of keeping him warm. His long arms coiled around the woman beside him and kept him close, still maintaining their arguing while holding each other close. "You said it was at the top of the mountain" he announced. His penetrating black eyes glaring at the distance, seeing nothing in sight. "Terumi, you sure you got the right information?" he asked, his eyes fading out, and reappearing onto Terumi. "The information helped me find you, didn't it?" she retorted, displaying classic feminine anger and a quick response. "I swear you need to relax sometimes, Ryouiki?" Terumi lips converged, forming a frown. Meanwhile, Ryouiki nigh-permanent love-stricken gaze faded. "Come on---I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it." As the two continued the cycle, the storm outside began to pick up; swirling winds of cascading freezing air permeated the land. Whatever animal remained quickly fled the scene and the duo quickly grasped one another. "Where are you, Kusaka?!" Ryouiki shouted, fed up with the tiresome continuation the day brought Terumi and him, seemingly all of Switzerland were in spite of their cause. Hidden in the mountains under the guise of a mountain retreat sat Kusaka Kori's second home. It was nothing more than a log cottage he and his son, Hawke, had started some years ago. It had only recently been finished. David, his second son through adoption, had helped considerably. Inside he sat with a fire blazing, his toes wiggling in the socks as close to the flame as possible. Sometimes he reached forward to pinch the wool over his big toe, which caught alight every now and then. Before he sat back again he looked outside. Bah! The weather was terrible. But what could he expect? He was living on a mountain for crying out loud. "No, no, no, no, no!" He was out of firewood and the fire was about to die. Hefting a chopping axe he stepped outside, where he began the monotonous task of chopping logs which where stacked against the house. "You kill a tyrant and this is the reward?" He said to the mountain. "Next time I'll take the beating. Anything has to be better than this." He chopped and chopped and better chopped until he had accumulated a healthy stack. "Whew. I swear, I never worked up this much of a sweat as a Shinigami." Then it happened. Some sixth sense that sometimes clawed its way to the surface. "More assassins, eh?" He was beginning to really loose the head with them. Just when would they learn? Oh well. On their heads be it. He retrieved Shagetsu from the house and set out towards the source of that spiritual energy as he worked a fur coat about his shoulders. "Maybe I'll have some fun today after all..." Hawke and David where god-only-knows where, and Kireina was yet to put in an appearance. Regardless, Kusaka was far from defenseless. "You'll rue the day you hunted me." He swore aloud. Suddenly, Terumi perked up, smiling. "I feel it" she cheered, nearly jumping from her skin - in fact, she began to hop up and down like a giddy school girl. Her breasts and hair bounced playfully and before long, she jumped on Ryouiki, nearly knocking the towering man down to the floor. "Yea, yea, I feel it too. 'Bout time." He said, heaving both him and Terumi up. "Its a few yards left, it feels." Ryouiki added. Before long, the two began pacing themselves rightward, nearly falling over about three times, as going down a mountain was quite a difficult task, even for two spiritual entities. Amidst the smothering winds, Terumi caught glance of a towering individual, height that was the closest to Ryouiki's she had seen in a long time. Smirking, she identified the pressure and immediately knew who it was, and how aggressive it was. "Kusaka! Kusaka-sama! Is that you? He--" She was cut off by the feeling of a sudden spree of torrential energy. "Damn. No, Kusaka, listen!" She yelled, in a failed attempt to explain. The wind slashed at her words and cut her volume, dispatching and misplacing her words. All the while, Ryouiki was blinded from view, sheilding his eyes with his forearm. "Damn weather" he thought. He had to use every advantage these days. The weather was merely one of the cards he had to play to keep one step ahead of the hounds. "Time to shine again," he was almost giddy. It had been ages since he'd done this! He removed his Substitute Shinigami Badge and slotted it into its place on Shagetsu's hilt before giving a sharp twist. The sword liquefied suddenly before grafting itself to his frame, where it formed a black as night coat with a machete-like sword in his right-hand and a buckler shield on his left forearm. He burst through the winds and snow, sword raised! He roared defiantly and, strangely, happily. He had always enjoyed a good fight, and now that he was faced with the prospect of it, he felt alive again. The years since Averian's death and the loss of his powers where hellish for him, but he'd endured them. Now that he was fighting again he was happy. Through the air he sailed, ready to strike a man and woman he didn't know nor recognize at all. "Eh, since when have I cared what they look like? They don't." If he could've he would've greeted them with a Rei Furashuu, but as things stood a poor imitation would have to suffice. He slashed downwards and released a black wave attack that was nothing on the original; but the best at present. Luckily, a culmination of beauty and magical prowess carved itself into existence; woven carefully, it rose from beneath the snow-blanketed ground and defended the blast. From behind, Terumi gulped and Ryouiki's brow furrowed furiously! "Hey, calm the hell down! Don't you dare swing the blade again!" The masculine warrior threatened, his presence fading from Terumi's side and re-appearing beside Kusaka. Thankfully, his durability with Kazeninoru has grown tremendously, and now, as a katana he can forcibly keep up an active-shikai state. Through the powerful snow, he grabbed hold of Kusaka's shoulders, well aware that if he wasn't carefully he would lose an arm! "Listen, we aren't hostile" he tried to explain. At the same time, Terumi yeilded the attack, she raced passed the shield and moved to use magic to restrain Kusaka at the arms. Her palms shone a vibrant green and chains extended from her fingertips, sought to contain the agitated Kori legend. But just as it reached the vicinity, it slammed against the ground and arced up and surrounded Ryouiki. "I apologize, my husband is quite idiotic" she said, smiling. "I am Terumi Fu--Unohana. And this is, Ryouiki Unohana. We have traveled quite far to see you. And as he said before, we are not hostile." Assassins that weren't hostile? He didn't believe them yet but he dropped his guard slowly, cautiously. Caution kept him alive these days, and if he where forced to fight then he may as well stall as long as possible. A wave attack like the one he just performed was taxing on the reiryoku core that granted him the Captain-level reiatsu he displayed. Too bad it was nothing more than a farce. "Can't let them learn that though. I might as well write and seal my own death warrant otherwise." Besides he was a good judge of character and an excellent actor besides. He knew how to keep secrets. He recognized the names. Kentaro had mentioned that Shigeru had once helped them, some years ago. But just to be safe he directed a weaker wave without killing intent to part the man called Ryouiki from his shoulders. With that accomplished he skidded across the snow so as to keep both in sight at once. "Okay, I'm listening." He said testily. "But before we get down to the pleasantries, know that if you really are assassins; then I've had a bad day." He and Kireina had an argument earlier and it was every bit his fault. "Meaning you'll pay for it." He had never been one for social graces anyhow. What did he care if he came off confrontational? He stopped caring sixteen years ago. "So, what's the problem? You both know me obviously, or have at least heard of me. If you're looking a god killed, then I'm afraid I hung up the gloves." "Sorry for the intrusion" Terumi said, her tone ever so elegant and lilthe, in contrast, Ryouiki grumbled whilst held down by the luminous chains, barking incoherently at Terumi. "Shut up" she waved him on, causing the chains to cover his mouth as well. "Your too rude. I'll let you out when I'm done talking" she explained, turning to face Kusaka. "God, I love him, but he can be soo childish and over-protective some times. Anywho, like I said before, we have come quite far to meet you, Kusaka Kori. You see, my husband and I are big fans." Her gaze narrowed and her voice changed; a touch of seriousness laced within her words. "You've become quite popular in Kohai Tochi. Though you are, at least I thought, unable to fight. Nevertheless, we have a similar enemy. An enemy that my husband and I won't turn a lazy eye toward". Her lustrous hair bounced on her backside as she spoke, words escaping her lips gingerly like droplets of water tapping a glass. As she spoke Kusaka analyzed anything that could be of potential help; the tone of her voice, the hidden meanings behind the words spoken, and the way in which she delivered them. In his situation being careful was necessary to his survival. If he wasn't then he was dead. It was that simple. As she wrapped up her explanation he shook his head. He wasn't disinterested; but he wasn't overly fond of the news either. So some folks in Kōhai Tochi wanted him dead? Huh. No surprise there. But then just how much did this Terumi know about the currents within that accursed realm? "It isn't just 'some people'," Kusaka said after a brief pause. "It's the Collective Vices -- the group Averian, Shinzō, and Sabishii Kunsha are members of. You can be rest assured that anything going on within that realm goes through them first. Those are the sort of people I'm dealing with, so you can understand my need to take... certain precautions." His pride wouldn't allow him to seek help from Kenji again. Besides he knew where the general course of this conversation was going. "... Believe me, nothing would please me more than kicking around a few thugs, but I'm afraid to say the man you see is a mere shadow of the man he once was. I lost more than my powers when I killed Averian..." "Stop beating around the bush, Terumi" Ryouiki said, voice trailing along with the vicious wind and snow. "Lost your powers....even without that device, from what I've seen...it's only temporary. Your powers will return. How? I'm not sure. But someone with your type of will...it's only a matter of time and practice." Ryouiki said, cutting in, showing his underlying sense of ease and friendship. "But, you are correct---" Shattering the chains that binded him, he bounced up like a rocket and landed beside Terumi, disregarding her for attacking him earlier. "..The Vices are dangerous. They want you dead for defeating Averian. Luckily, you aren't." "I was held prisoner by the Collective Vices for quite some time. With the help of my wife and a man named, Shigeru Yuudai, I was able to escape. Since then, I've dedicated my life to two things: Terumi, and purging Kohai Tochi of the Collective Vices!" He announced, trying to make the words as heroic sounding as possible. Snow and wind cascaded behind him, howling furiously and whipping at the three individuals relentlessly. Terumi stood silent, well-aware that speaking of the past was quite difficult for Ryouiki to do, unless he really felt it was of the utmost priority. Ryouiki sighed before nodding in rapport, Terumi smiled back. "We should head back to your home. There, we will explain our reason for wanting to meet you, Kusaka." he said. "They might return, but that won't be for a long time yet." Ino had said as much to him. "But enough about me and my lack of powers. It's a... sore subject, you know? But do you honestly think you can purge Kōhai Tochi?" He felt like laughing. "The Collective Vices are firmly entrenched. You may pull out one or two roots, but the tree won't die because of it." Or maybe he was just growing doubtful. Whatever the cause Kusaka didn't know what to think to be honest. He knew that Shigeru had been involved somehow when Kentaro and his allies when they invaded Kōhai Tochi to rescue Akiye, and again of his relationship with some of the CV, but he'd known nothing of his involvement with these two. "... How was he, the last time you seen him?" Kusaka hadn't seen or spoken to his old friend since the day he'd exiled himself. It would only have resulted in a battle. In the meantime he motioned his guests to follow him. His home wasn't far. Terumi and Ryouiki followed suit; merrily listening to Kusaka's lingering words and heeding them as well. They both remained silent for quite some time till the house was on view, "...of course not." Ryouiki finally said, despair indicated within his words. "I most likely will die in the action, but-- I cannot let them continue. Kohai Tochi is filled with criminals, varying layers of murders, thieves, gamblers, and psychopaths; all which are governed by the Collective Vices." Terumi remained silent, eyeing Ryouiki while he spoke, having discussed their conviction multiple times, but both of them agreed - it was live or die from here on. "I was held prisoner by them for centuries; forced to view the oppression, feeling the very despair and anger that the Vices thrived on. I may not be able to tear them down, or even save the tormented and abused souls within Kohai Tochi, but at the very least I should be able to bring some attention." Overcoming the misery and sorrow atmosphere with Kusaka and his sore subject and Ryouiki's imprisonment, Terumi smiled and caught Kusaka's attention with a tap of his shoulder. "Shigeru is doing well. He's powerful, sweet..although it's deep down. I needed some help in order for him to assist me, but nevertheless, he's edgy, smart. I'm confident we are going to meet again. Thats how bonds are; when you share the good times and the bad with another." A shimmer of pleasure was clear with her words, the apparent similarities felt between the two: Ryouiki Unohana and Shigeru Yuudai. Now Kusaka wasn't sure whether or not they where talking about the same Shigeru. Powerful? Yes. Sweet? He felt like asking Terumi what it was she was smoking. He might like some of it. As for Ryouiki he merely chuckled. "I admire your fighting spirit, don't get me wrong. It's just that the CV have been invaded before, and they only became stronger because of it." The Shuuten had been rash when they launched that attack. Their actions had only made a dangerous entity even more dangerous. "... I'll tell you now," he went on to say, "I can't do any fighting. That wave earlier? Utter pathetic, and that's about as good as it gets for me. But information's another matter." He'd undertaken more patrols of that bloody realm than sense should've allowed. He knew the currents well. "You'll need a team to do what you want. The two of you alone won't be enough, and even if Shigeru did help you again-" the tone he used hinted at his skepticism "-you'd still need others." It was the simple truth of the matter. "Thank you" Terumi said. "Your response shows that you either worry about us, or think we're crazy...I'm choosing to believe the first one" she smiled. "But, the Shuuten. I'm skilled in obtaining information; thats how I got information on where Ryouiki was. I was not aware that Heiseikai was on the move, at the very least, I had no idea they were battling against the Collective Vices---" "And the Gotei 13 are doing shit..." Ryouiki cut in, angrily. "Its up to someone to make a stand. I didn't expect you to come with us, but don't doubt yourself. You may be a far cry from your former powers but you and I know the truth. Power like Averian and yours, always returns in different forms; evil never rests, and justice does the same." Terumi broke in, stomping on Ryouiki's left foot and leaning in, her brow twitching up and down, more so comical than angry. "If you ever cut in like that again I'll slice your nether regions off and burn them. Understand!" Before Ryouiki could respond, Terumi began speaking to Kusaka, her tone returning to normal, "The main reason we are here is because we are well aware of your many connections you have, in addition to the power you once boasted. You know just how powerful you was and the cost of such power. But with power, comes friendships that don't ever go away. A team? That is just what we need to get the job done. Any suggestions?" Terumi tried her best not to sound desperate and clueless, though, she knew that could get any help possible. Kusaka kept his silence as he led them into his home where he motioned them to sit everywhere but on his seat. "no one sits there but me," he griped like some old timer. He took a moment to grab some of the firewood he'd cut earlier and stoked the fireplace. Soon there was a refreshingly warm fire burning away happily. Taking his seat so he could hover his feet over the flames again. He picked up the conversation right where it had left off. "The Gotei are busy dealing with the remnants of Averian's army. I'm afraid we didn't kill Saburo Ryū during that last clash, whose taken the reigns in Averian's place." What was even more annoying was that Saburo had been the only of Averian's generals capable of competing with his master. "As for 'taking your stand', contact Shigeru. He makes use of Naibu's mountain retreat as much as Naibu himself does, so you'll likely find him there. And -- if you could find him -- there's Teruo Yūdai, Shigeru's elder brother. You want a way to draw Shigeru to you? No better way than through the brother." He had ideas for two others but he couldn't speak for them. They where still young, sure, but they had a right to decide for themselves. Terumi and Ryouiki both sat down in two chairs beside each other. Taking note of what Terumi last said, Ryouiki remained content with letting her speak, merely fiddling with his fingers and looking at the many trinkets and materials that spat all around Kusaka's happy little home. Nodding, Terumi brushed dust of her lap before speaking. "I didn't know Shigeru had an older brother. That is interesting. And this...Saburo. If he is anywhere near as strong as Averian was...I expect someone very grim to occur soon. Hopefully, no one loses their powers" she said, her voice trying to "lighten" the last sentence, avoiding aggravating Kusaka's soft subject. "Sorry" she motioned before speaking once more. "Naibu...I heard word of someone through one of my information friends. I don't know anything about him know, but he isn't really on good terms with the Gotei 13, or so I've heard. That is about as much I know...that and his family was murdered by the Central 46. Sadly, I don't know where he is yet." Terumi remained silent, heeding Kusaka's helpful words and storing the information given, like she was some type of library. "Thank you, Kusaka. For your words. You have no idea how much you have helped us." The air seemed to crackle around Kusaka a moment at the mention of his lost powers. It really was a sore subject for him. Controlling himself took effort. "... Teruo left the Seireitei to look for Shigeru, but the rumors I've heard about what it is he's been doing haven't been favorable. As for Naibu, the guy refuses to cooperate with the Gotei 13 outside a small handful. He and his sister are all that's left of their family, after all." That basically confirmed what Terumi had heard. "Hold on," he said smiling. "Go outside, and you'll find two people who might be able to do what I can't." Terumi whipped her hand around quickly, on edge she eagerly removed her acquintance from Kusaka with a nod and hand-shake before leaving the room, heading outside to see whatever he was referring too. Gulping, as if a weight had been removed, Ryouiki stood and smiled at Kusaka. "She's excited about me going off to die I guess. Whew, she's a handfull. Hope everything goes well with your powers and growing family, Kusaka. You are quite the legend, you and the Archon of course." Ryouiki was only listening with about half-an-ear, so he avoided responding to any prior statements made by Kusaka or Terumi. "See you later, Kusaka Kori." With his parting words and underlying "promise" to meet Kusaka again, Ryouiki followed his soon-to-be-wife, heading outside. "Back into the blistering cold. Okay." He said sarcastically. From the corner of his eye, Ryouiki saw Terumi gleam with surprise, and before her, figures which he could not yet identify. "Not assassins," said the taller of the two young men. His hair was side-swept but neat, while his Shihakushō blew in the wind. His hand rested on the hilt of a machete-like blade while yellow eyes looked out intrigued. To his right was a shorter male with long black hair, denim jeans, and a white short. In his right hand was a bow of pulsating blue energy. In his left was a spirit arrow. "Who are you people?" "Acquaintances," Kusaka said from the door. "Let me introduce my sons, Hawke-" the taller of the boys nodded his greeting "-and David." The younger made his bow vanish. "Play nicely, boys." With that Kusaka turned on his heel as he muttered about the cold. "Please, follow me." Hawke beckoned them back inside into the kitchen, where the stove blazed heartily. It provided more than enough heat. "Now that we're out of the cold, I assume you wanted us for something?" His father wouldn't have introduced them otherwise. "Can I get you anything?" David asked politely. "I'm boiling the kettle." Terumi and Ryouiki followed Hawke, entertained by both childrens impressive skill set given their age. No doubt a parting gift of Kusaka's fleeting powers. "Nothing for me" Ryouiki said politely, smiling at both children. "A Quincy eh? How on earth did Kusaka have a Quincy son? I guess it doesn't matter. Before you guys get too comfortable, my wife and me have a request of you to." Ryouiki thought,'' "kids helping us. Kusaka either doesn't trust us, or these kids are badasses. I wonder how they'll end up later on in life." '' Terumi smiled, tapping Kusaka's shoulder and requesting for some tea. "Yes, Hawke and...David, is it? We need your help finding, Shigeru. We have a limited amount of leads, most of which have a dead-end. May I say, you boys are quite rare, wouldn't you say?" As she spoke, she searched, quickly found, and handed Hawke a teacup, her hands ever so gentle as she felt wrong for going into someone elses house and taking food. Apparently the boys where used to people doubting their relationship for they only shook their head and grinned. It was one of the reasons David laughed as he looked at Ryouiki. "I bet you're wondering how in blue blazes I'm a Quincy, considering who my father is, right? He was a Shinigami, my mother's a Shinigami." "Dave's adopted," Hawke revealed as he ruffled his younger brothers hair. "But a brother of mine regardless." He sipped from his tea and sighed with relieve at the welcome heat working its way down his throat. "So, you're looking for The Betrayer of Hope, eh? Not that he done much betraying to earn that name in the beginning." Hawke was a fan it seemed. "He's supposed to be living in Naibu's mountain retreat, right?" David asked to which Hawke nodded. "That isn't far from here." He sipped his own cup of coffee, which he took back. Nodding in agreement, Terumi smiled. "Well that's quite interesting. Thank you for the help." Terumi couldn't stand being near kids because it constantly arose the thought of having a child herself. Though current predicaments kept her from currently discussing it in depth with Ryouiki, the former prisoner has mentioned having a child after the two get married. However, with the current invasion-war plan, this thought could be put on hiatus. On the other hand, Ryouiki bolstered in laughter. "A Shinigami and Quincy! Man, know I've seen everything. Wings sprouting out of my back, Hollowfied Shinigami, and now, two unlikely races calling themselves brothers. Man, how much has changed in the time I've been gone." Terumi chuckled in mutter, though mainly was quite off-topic and in deep-thought. Meanwhile, Ryouiki patted the Quincy on his back, having formed a bond with a Quincy in prison ages ago. However, the Quincy died before Ryouiki managed his escape, thus, seeing David somehow brought a sense of content within the grizzled man. "Anywho, may you two lead us there please?" he asked, after some idle chit-chat between David regarding his age, school, training regimen, etc etc. You know, all the things that typical old people ask young children about their life. David answered the questions posed to him with a huge amount of excitement. He rarely got to talk about his powers, pursuits, or goals with anyone but his family; so he grasped the chance by the horns and done some serious running at the mouth. Hawke merely shook his head. Better he take charge or they'd get nowhere fast. Once David started talking... well, it was better just not to let him start and since that boat had sailed already there wasn't much he could do. "We'd be delighted," Hawke said immediately after Ryouiki in order to shut his younger brother up. "But... you may wanna dress a little warmer. Naibu keeps his home on a flat piece near the mountains peak. Deters any travelers he says. It'll be pretty cold." He downed what remained of his cup. "David, take Miss. Terumi with you and show her the spare coats." The young Quincy took her by the hand into the room adjoined to the living room. "Now," Hawke whispered finally, "can I ask why you're after Shigeru exactly?" He had the same inquisitive look his father had. Termui followed suit, cheerfully tagging along with the eager young quincy. Meanwhile, although somewhat confused, Ryouiki answered as straight as possible and with as much seriousness in his voice as ever. "He saved me from hell.." he said. "I'm old; tired, and weak. I have nothing left to live for but my dear Terumi - I've outlived all my friends, or been forgotten by the majority of Soul Society. The sheer fact I'm still alive is a mystery; but, without any knowledge, Shigeru had saved me. I wallowed in despair and contemplated, but nothing I had ever done, or better yet-- everything I had done was nothing, but all culminated in that single moment where Sabishii, a member of the Collective Vices, died. Shigeru saved my life." As he ended, the grizzled man leaned in toward to whisper, but keeping his distance - he was still reluctant about getting to close to people, after all, prison does that to you. "I most likely will die in the process of my goal, but I will ensure that Terumi survives.., with my child." Ryouiki did not treat Hawke like a child, David maybe, but that was mostly the nostalgia of the moment. No, he treated Hawke as a man; the powerful young adult that he is, and promising warrior he will become. For that reason, such matters were not of such...soreness, as they were with Kusaka. "Mostly I want to thank him, know him, and also, see if he can, or knows anyone who can help. After all, his eyes were just like mine." Ryouiki explained finally, indication of the turmoil and sorrow that boiled within his eyes of the course of his stay at prison, it was the same eyes that Shigeru weilded - eyes of man who has done, or is doing, something for the benefit of others, despite what atrocities fate has accursed him with, yet, he never fails to displease. Than again, the phrase for others benefit ''is a sore subject with Shigeru too. Terumi finally returned with a spare coat in hand and chatty-cathy at her side, oblivious to the words that escaped Ryouiki's lips moments prior, but she was no fool, she knew when Ryouiki was leaving his shell, so to speak. She remained content and smiled. With her back, Ryouiki stood, his tall frame was far beyond equal vision with anyone in the room. The answer obviously satisfied Hawke for he said nothing more on the subject. He even appeared to have had something clarified; like an earlier thought. ''"So my father was right about him then. Shigeru isn't beyond redemption." He had always heard that Shigeru had simply been the result of bad luck, which was kind of ironic. The man was known for his good luck. David, on the other hand, followed Terumi with two coats -- one in either arm. "I brought yours too," Hawke accepted the coat and draped it over his shoulders instead of fitting his arms through as was normal. "We should get going while it's still clear out," the elder of the Kori brothers advised. "We don't wanna get caught in a storm up here, trust me. You'll wander for ages before you find what it is you're looking for." "Bring him that bottle I owe Naibu," Kusaka shouted from one room over. "And that money, too." It wasn't often Kusaka got beaten playing poker but he always squared his debts. "Tell him that he only got lucky." Ryouiki smiled and chuckled hearing the voice of Kusaka, then, he grabbed a coat from the Quincy-boy and headed out. Terumi followed and agreed with a nod, "The storm isn't what I'm worried about." ''the blonde beauty thought solemnly before responding to Hawke. "We trust you. Besides you guys have been to Naibu's place before...''right?" she asked, praying to get a positive response. "Don't worry" Ryouiki cut in. "Hopefully it won't get too cold and Hawke can take us there safely. If not Hawke, than the brighter one, David, will." He said, an undercurrent of joy and amusement in his voice. Hopefully, he would get a response of Hawke by calling his little brother smarter. He noticed the change in mood of his soon-to-be-wife and could only find one way to alleviate the worry she felt. David lingered close to the larger man and thus picked up on Ryouki's comment immediately. "You hear that, Hawke? I'm smarter than you. And better looking too." "Can it you little flt-swatter!" He even shook his fist at him. "Get back here, you little-" the rest was lost amidst the winds as Hawke raced off. David bolted clean out the front door and down the mountain slope. "Idiot," Kusaka said from the kitchens entrance. "Naibu lives at the top of the mountain you morons! That takes you to the bottom!" Two young blurs whizzed past the three adults in the right direction with Hawke's voice declaring his intent to commit murder. "You have my blessing to kick them in the ass if they need it," said Kusaka, "'cause at times it's warranted. Give Shigeru a message from me too, would you? He still owes me that fifty from thirty years ago." Ryouiki nodded in agreement and left the left to the children, as did Terumi. Following suit with the two young boys in hope to find what they have been seeking for. Mutters, chuckling and giggling followed, as the boys joked, played and teased with one another, and the occasional kiss shared causing the boys to look away awkwardly. If they kept haste they might get they before the storm caught up with them and swept them away to god knows where. Hawke gave up. There was no way he was catching his brother without activating his Fullbring, and when he thought about it, he wasn't all that worried. Besides he'd get the little fly-swatter later or his name wasn't Hawke Kori. David, however, settled into a slow trot ahead of the three others. Apparently he was "acting the scout". "Sometimes I wonder how we get on so well," Hawke whispered. But there was something bugging Hawke. He just had to ask. "Ryouiki, you said that Shigeru saved you from hell... The only place in the spiritual realms I've heard called that before was Kōhai Tochi. You where a prisoner, weren't you?" "Yes, I was captured many centuries ago. Tricked and forced into imprisonment, later on, tortured to give away vital secrets, locations and changes that have occured in Soul Society. Considering most in that hell hole of a place are exiles and rogues. Unfortunately, back than at least, I was quite popular - student to Retsu Unohana and good friend to many others like .....dammit what was his name---" Terumi cut him off. "The Kuchiki were good friends of ours, and so was an old buzzard named Sasakibe. The Captain-Commander at the time knew that Ryouiki had a good mind and was prodigy worthy given his talents and personal teacher, however, Ryouiki had declared himself an enemy in order to protect the innocent lives of Soul Society from the Collective Vices wrath, having been convinced that if he hadn't fleed with them, all of Seireitei would burn. He was doing the right thing. After having abandoned the Gotei 13 however, he sealed his mind and body of every bit of information regarding Soul Soc---" "Not every bit. I kept a single piece of information viable within my mind, and using that, I was able to restore all my memories - Terumi. It took me centuries but finally, she gained the resolve and the information to save me along with Shigeru, of course. And the rest is history. here I am, hundreds of years later to back to the place that imprisoned so that I can help...save it." Ryouiki concluded. "What about you. Whats your story, Hawke." Terumi inquired trying to keep pace, but her steps were rugged even to the blind. Hawke kept a silent respect throughout the elders tale. It wasn't surprising that Ryouiki had had a tough life; he could tell just from the air the man gave off. He glanced at Terumi's reactions throughout -- he saw a certain swell of pride at her achievement when Ryouiki touched upon it, and found his own opinion of her rising as well. "Not just a pretty face then." But his own story? He didn't really have one to match that. He had only been on this earth a scant fifteen years. But then a thought did occur to him. One that was both personal and his greatest joy. "It hasn't been easy, being the son of Kusaka Kori. The man killed Averian after all. Ever since I was little-" he made a rough gauge with his hand "- my father's been chased by assassins. As he is now, he has little chance against them. When I came into my powers it was me who helped him, even though he didn't much like that." He chuckled at the memory of his father scolding him for 'intervening'. "But now he actually relies on me and David to watch his back... Just like you two do with each other." Terumi smiled and tilted her head, happy to hear the boys words. Inside however, she was feeling terrible. Her veins became like ice and her skin became rough. Something was harming her. She felt weak, but she refused to give way any signs; simply retreating back beside Ryouiki and becoming quiet once more after her display of emotion. Ryouiki caught on quickly but said nothing, a mistake? Meanwhile, Ryouiki began to chuckle, "that's quite amazing, you helping your father out and all. To think, mere kids. Strong enough to defend their father day-in-and-out. Hmm, now that I think about it, your mother must be quite powerful too to give birth to you. Heh. Hopefully, after I rule that hell-hole than assassins will stop chasing your father and he can have time for your mother" Ryouiki joked. Terumi, on the other hand, was leaning on Ryouiki's shoulder now, fatigued. Just as she fell onto his shoulder, Hawke felt the warm, in contrast to the blistering cold, palm briefly touch his shoulder and flee. They were being followed. Ryouiki dropped to his knees, catching Terumi in the act of falling and grasped her tightly, his thick arms coiled around her colder than it should be limp body. His face writhed with confusion. Ironic, it struck just as they were speaking about assassins. Unfortunately, the spiritual signature was entirely absent in this case, so it was a matter of sight, which is nearly impossible in this weather. Luckily for Hawke he was used to dealing with the unexpected. He also knew the symptoms. Terumi looking fatigued? More like poisoned. "David," it wasn't his usual tone of voice. Right now Hawke was commanding. "Take Terumi and Ryouiki to Naibu's. We've got some company." His shoulders had tensed and his features had hardened. "I think Terumi might have been poisoned." "Sure." David motioned Ryouiki forward. "I can deal with it when we reach Naibu's. Trust me. Hawke, he's over there." Trust the Quincy to be more alert to presences than anyone else. "Cheers." Hawke cracked his knuckles and intoned a single name: "Gijigetsu!" A uniform appearing like staple Shinigami garb with red shoulders and lining appeared to cover Hawke's body, while a machete-like sword appeared in his hands. The tekkou gloves he wore extended into metallic vambraces colored red. "Why don't you come out and play, assassin? I'm used to dealing with your kind, so you'll find me an interesting catch." Ryouiki was amazed; the seriousness in this kid's voice, the immediate suspicion and quick reaction to danger. He would make a fine ally, or enemy if problems ever arose. But this made Ryouiki worried also, his mind briefly wandered to just what this boy would face in the entirety of his upbringing, the horrors. Shaking his head and returning to reality, Ryouiki spun, heaved his soon-to-be-wife and followed after David who had aleady set the running pace. Ryouiki, nor the unconscious Terumi, did not waste another second. No one looked back. Meanwhile, within the heavy storm of chilly hail, a small physique darted through the area. From any crevice or window through the snowstorm Hawke could visibly see: tanned skin, awkwardly positioned purple hair, purple markings and a grey coat. Quickly, the assassin sent daggers flying through the sky toward Hawke from three different angles! "Projectiles? Please," he almost laughed. He and David where used to each other as sparring partners, and David was a projectile specialist. Hawke twisted his body several different ways -- most of which appeared completely unnatural. Those he couldn't avoid where batted aside by a slash or strike from his vambraces. "Really now?" He jibed in an attempt to rile his enemy. "Is that all that you're capable of? Tell me, just who was your target? My father? The man and woman? ... Or have you different orders?" Stirred, the man made himself known although truthfully he looked and even sounded more like a boy! He has dull purple clothing, a decorative purple marking on his left and right cheek, a meekly looking grey coat and armored black outfit adorned underneath. His hair was most peculiar of all, partitioning at the base of his neck and the beginning of his forehead into two, and with a large amount of gel, stood on edge sharply. His eyes were serious, but more so, infuriated. He was easily angered. "...A-All I'm capable of, eh?" I'll show you capable!" he roared, his hand reaching for the sheathed blade at his side. His other palm illuminating a bright yellow while a follow-up threat escaped his lip. "Hainawa." A thick yellow rope of concentrated energy arced through the snow and sough to coil around Hawke's legs. Despite this plan, he was full of openings that even the inexperienced Hawke could exploit: his stance left his chest wide-open, his body was arced to the right so the rope would most likely come from the left, and he was clearly agitated of which Hawke could also exploit. Hawke merely stood his ground with a little half-smile that echoed his father plastered across his face. "I told you. Projectiles won't work against me." The young Kori spun in-place with his machete extended, all the while releasing waves of spiritual power! They intercepted the Kidō but when the waves dispersed Hawke was nowhere to be seen! "You're wide open," a voice said to the assassins left -- well clear of any possible counter. "What kind of assassin are you?" He almost felt sorry for him. "Rei..." the energy blossomed on the edge of his machete, "... Furashuu!" The wave of energy rocketed toward the assassin, barely having time to even register the assault before his opponents was within the vicinity. He felt the heat swoop over him and his senses jarred by the attack. He felt a familiar wet sensation all over his body, his weary form collapsed one final time into the snow, blood painting the blanketed ground a solemn shade of white. In one final effort, he leapt forward to avoid sustaining further damage. His body barely able to stand, no less run in this condition. He breathed in ragged pants, glaring from the corner of his eye at the man responsible. He lapsed into a silent self-recrimation, damning himself for failing to instinctively evade the incoming attack. To make matters worse, the edge in his voice entirely demolished and his self-loathing, anger, and even sadness warred within him. With one strained effort he tried to evade, but alas, crumpled to the snow, the storm only seeming to pick up as the boy fell unconscious.